Jar of Hearts
by AliceTenebris
Summary: UA. Drago Malefoy, célèbre jet setteur et séducteur invétéré, voit sa cote de popularité baisser dangereusement. Angie Selfern, une jeune actrice délurée, tente de cacher son départ en cure de désintoxication. Jusqu'à où les deux ex seront-ils capables d'aller pour sauver leurs réputations? "Contacter Hermione Granger, individu lambda et véritable sosie d'Angie, c'est la solution"


**Jar of Hearts**

Bonjour bonjour, chers lecteurs et lectrices.

J'étais en train d'écrire le 4e chapitre de_ Stolen Paradise, _en ce jour pluvieux du mois d'octobre, quand l'envie m'a prise de rédiger quelque chose de plus léger, de plus joyeux. Parce que cette fanfiction me fout le cafard...

Voici donc, pour vous, _Jar of Hearts_ (qui signifie littéralement "bocal de cœurs"), une histoire qui prend appui sur la chanson du même nom, de Christina Perri.

Plus d'humour donc, dans cette fic' où Drago est un jet setteur toujours aussi canon, un véritable "bourreau des cœurs", dont la réputation commence à s'entâcher. Hermione, le sosie d'une certaine Angie, est la solution mais aussi la cause de tous ses problèmes... Et ils vont devoir s'entendre...

Un Dramione sympathique, qui prend pas trop la tête!

Amusez vous bien ;)

**Disclaimer:** JKR est mon idole à jamais. Et je m'inspire un tout p'tit peu de la fic Ô combien géniale de I-AM-CHUCK-BASS, _Le Contrat_, que je vous incite à aller lire direct (vous la trouverez dans mes favoris).

.

Attention! Cette fic' est un UA, par conséquent: pas de magie.

.

Bonne lecture

&Luv From Hell

AliceT •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••

**Chapitre 1: Sev&Asto contre Drago**

.

[New York, septembre 2013]

.

« Comment ça, vous ne pouvez plus rien pour moi?»

La voix retentit dans le grand bureau sombre dit "tanière du 4eme étage", se répercutant contre les murs, se propageant dans le couloir désert, et s'élevant dans le bâtiment pour enfin arriver jusqu'aux précieuses oreilles de Drago Malefoy, assis dans un confortable fauteuil d'une lumineuse pièce située trois étages plus hauts.

L'héritier de l'empire ABRA&XAS haussa les sourcils d'un air ennuyé.

« Je ne savais pas que de telles personnes fréquentaient votre établissement, Me Rogue.

- C'est Miss Selfern, répondit l'homme en face de lui. Depuis le "scandale de mai", elle tente de récupérer tant bien que mal son ancienne réputation, et passe sa vie dans le bureau de mon confrère Me Flitwick. »

.

Le jeune blond ricana.

.

« Elle peut tenter comme elle veut, le public n'est pas prêt d'oublier cette fameuse photo. »

.

L'avocat acquiesça respectueusement, avant de retourner au dossier qu'il avait auparavant sorti d'une des inombrables étagères de son bureau soigneusement rangé.

.

« Je dois dire, Mr Malefoy, que votre situation n'est pas des meilleures non plus. »

.

Drago bailla bruyamment, adoptant un air qui signifiait à peu près "je n'en ai strictement rien à faire".

.

« J'insiste. Continua son agent de la justice. Vous n'avez pas moins de six procès à votre actif ce mois-ci, dont la moitié sont de vos dernières... Euh, compagnes. Pour mauvais traitements, diffamations, humiliations, et j'en passe. »

.

« Ces pauvres idiotes... Siffla le jeune homme. Elles étaient trop contentes de passer plus d'une semaine dans mes bras, elles n'ont pas à se plaindre. »

.

Le célèbre avocat le regarda pensivement.

.

« Bon... D'accord! admit son client. J'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort avec la dernière, Sandy...

- Sally, corrigea l'autre.

- Oui, enfin peu importe, avec la chroniqueuse quoi, et...

- En fait, elle était présentatrice Mr Malefoy.

- Oui c'est ça, présentatrice, et je n'aurais peut-être pas du la traiter de blondasse écervelée, surtout en plein milieu du Plaza mais...

- Pour être plus excacte, vos mots on été "poufiasse idiote" et de toute façon, elle était brune. Et c'était à un gala de charité. »

.

Drago le foudroya du regard.

.

« Bon ça va hein! Je disais donc que je n'aurais pas du...

- Vous n'auriez pas du le faire en présence de trois cents invités, du double de journalistes, et surtout, devant le CDF.

- Le quoi? Fit son client abasourdi.

- Le Comité Défensif Féminin! S'exclama une voix dans son dos. »

.

Le jeune homme ne se retourna même pas. Il se contenta de saluer d'un ton morne la nouvelle arrivante.

.

« Astoria, qu'est ce que tu fais là?

- Bonjour à toi aussi, rétorqua la grande blonde, qui tira un fauteuil et s'installa à côté de lui. »

.

Elle inclina légèrement la tête vers l'avocat, qui n'avait pas bougé.

.

« Me Rogue.

- Miss Greengrass, merci d'être venue.

- C'est un plaisir. »

.

Drago n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

.

« Excusez moi d'interrompre cet échange de politesse, mais qu'est ce qu'elle fout là? »

.

La dénommée Astoria haussa ses délicats sourcils.

.

« Peut-être que tu en manques justement, de politesse.

- Et peut-être que tu pourrais m'expliquer ce qui t'amène?

- En tant que votre agent, Miss Greengrass s'intéresse de près à votre réputation, intervint Rogue, et nous avons discuté d'un projet qui...

- Ah vous discutez maintenant! Et de projets en plus? L'interrompit violemment son client. Sur moi ces projets je présume?

- Ça suffit Drago! Lui cria la jeune femme. Écoute nous plutôt. Je ne pense pas que tu sois en position de discuter! Tu sais très bien que ta situation n'est plus acceptable. »

.

Il la dévisagea un long moment.

.

« OK, très bien.

- Mr Malefoy, commença l'avocat, je parlais tout à l'heure des procès de ce mois-ci, dont la plupart viennent de vos récentes conquêtes.

- Être le bad boy du moment, se taper n'importe qui, c'est bien, mais ça finit par lasser! Et même par choquer. Expliqua Astoria. Surtout quand on en arrive à des insultes en public.

- Je ne comprends pas! Répondit le jeune homme. Qu'est ce que vous me reprochez concrètement? D'avoir envoyé balader cette pétasse de Sandy...

- Sally!

- ... Parce qu'elle me tapait sur les nerfs? »

.

La blonde prit une longue inspiration, et attaqua.

.

« Ce qu'on te reproche - et ce que tes fans te reprochent également - c'est que ton attitude désinvolte de séducteur tant appréciée autrefois s'est aujourd'hui transformée en celle d'un goujat violent et méprisant. Sans parler de ton problème avec la drogue! Et il faut changer ça, parce que ta cote de popularité est en baisse! »

.

Comme pour appuyer ses propos, elle posa sur le bureau un journal sorti de son sac, et qui portait comme titre:

_Un héritier en chute libre_

Drago y jeta un coup d'œil dégouté.

« Les célébrités ont toujours été la cible des ragots, c'est normal.

- Non Dray, ce n'est pas normal! Fulmina son agent. Si tu veux d'autres contrats, et rester au top, il faut que tu réagisses.

- Et qu'est ce que tu suggères, Einstein? »

.

Il se tourna vers son avocat et mentor.

.

« Enfin c'est vrai quoi! Je m'en contrefous de ce que le public pense!

- Mr Malefoy, raisonna l'homme de l'autre côté du bureau. Avez vous réellement envie de finir comme Miss Selfern, que vous avez entendu tout a l'heure?

- Quel est le rapport? Rétorqua-t-il.

- Le rapport est que Miss Selfern vient d'être envoyée en cure de désintoxication. »

.

Sous le choc, Drago ne trouva rien à répondre.

Angie avait été avec lui pendant plus d'un mois, et elle ne lui avait jamais paru accro à quoique ce soit.

Bien sûr, en soirée, elle prenait de la coke, _comme tout le monde_. Mais c'était tout!

.

« Tu veux savoir ce qu'il lui arrive? S'exclama Astoria. Après le "scandale de mai", et les photos d'elle et de son frère au Phénix Brûlant, ton ex n'a pas supporté sa perte de popularité. Et voilà où elle en est.

- Son addiction est tenue secrète pour l'instant, continua Rogue. Sa cure également. Mais si nous vous en parlons, c'est pour une bonne raison: nous avons un marché à vous proposer.

- Je n'aime pas du tout ça... Grogna le dernier des Malefoy, méfiant. Quel genre de marché? »

.

Mais ni son agent, ni son avocat ne daignèrent répondre. Ils semblaient attendre quelque chose.

Et quelques minutes plus tard, quand il aperçut, négligemment posée sur le bureau de Severus, une photo d'Angie, livide, les yeux injectés de sang, ayant perdu toute la superbe qu'il lui connaissait, Drago fut pris d'un doute, d'un énorme doute.

.

« Attendez, ne me dites pas que votre marché à un rapport quelconque avec cette folle? »

Et ses pires inquiétudes furent confirmées par la seule voix qui s'éleva dans son dos.

« Bonjour à toi aussi, Dray. »

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••

**Alors alors? Vos avis sur cette nouvelle fic? ;) **

**Vous avez aimé / détesté?**

**Bizz**

**AliceTenebris**


End file.
